onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Exclusive Packages
Exclusive Packages is feature in the website which allows you to purchase items (clothes, pets, equipments, etc) straight out from the site. The main benefit is you can save a reasonable amount of CCs/PPs from these packages. There are also web-only items, which can only be acquired from a package purchase. 'Current Packages' 'New Player Advanced Kit' Introduced on Mardi Gras theme event. (March 1, 2011) Price: $9.90 Package description: This kit gives a big boost for new players with an Uber Zapper and both Player Points and Cash Coins! This is a $22 value for only $9.90! 'New Player Value Kit' Introduced on Mardi Gras theme event. (March 1, 2011) Price: $5.00 Package description: This kit gives new players all the level 3 tools and a good amount of Player Points to get you started. This is a $14 value for only $5. 'New Player Ultimate Kit' Price: '''$19.77 '''Package Description: Get everything you need to start out with Onverse right! This package includes 1000 Cash Coins, a Gift Uber Zapper, a Hoverboard mount and a Grey Wolf Pup pet. It is a $39 value for only $19.77! 'New Player Extreme Kit' Price: '''$39.77 '''Package Description: For those players ready to start off BIG! This Kit includes 2000 CC, an Uber Zapper, a premium hoverboard, our most popular wings and a rare mount and car only available through promotions! It's an $80 value for only $39.77! 'Most Wanted: Mounts' Price: $49.97 Package Description: 25% off the in-game price! Grab 6 of the most wanted mounts in Onverse all at once, including a mount only available through promotions! 'Most Wanted: Pets' Price: $49.97 Package Description: 25% off the in-game price! Grab 10 of the most wanted pets in Onverse all at once! Jackpot Treasures Bundle Price: '$9.00 '''Package Description: '''Grab a quick bundle of 40 Gold Jackpot Treasure Keys at a 10% discounted price! May your jackpots be epic! 'Premium Cheetah Price: '$24.99 '''Package Description: '''The fastest animal in the animal kingdom can now be yours! High-tail it with a 50% speed boost and leave everyone in your dust! 'Former and Seasonal Packages 'Valentine's Pack 2011' This was the first introduce package, from the Love is the Air event. (February 1, 2011) Price: $19.95 Package description: This package contains all of the items included in the 2011 "Love is in the Air event", with multiples of some. Why wait for the stores when you can grab this full package, a $32.00 value for only $19.95! 'Mardi Gras Pack 2011' Introduced on Mardi Gras theme event. (March 1, 2011 ) Price: $14.95 Package description: This Package gets you most of the rare clothing items and all of the furniture items for the 2011 Mardi Gras event. It's enough for a full jester outfit, and a jester pet as well! It's a $21 value for just $14.95! 'St. Patrick's Day 2011' Introduced on Mardi Gras theme event. (March 1, 2011) Price: $14.95 Package description: This exlusive web-only package contains 20 items themed for St. Patrick's Day. From clothing and furniture to a pet leprechaun and a unique level 3 hammer, it's all here! It has a $21 value for just $14.95! 'Prismatic 50s Kitchen Set' Price: $4.95 Package description: This web-only package features a whole 50s kitchen set with a twist! These versions of the furniture change colors between all of the in-game choices. If you want a crazy kitchen, start here! It's a $7 value for only $4.95! 'Kitchen Essentials Package' Price: '$7.77 '''Package description: '''This is a full set of both the Black and Stainless Steel kitchenware sets. Why wait to piece it together when you can have it all now at a discount? 'Jumbo Chess Set 'Price: '$3.99 '''Package description: '''This package includes a full set of jumbo chess pieces and a board to place in your house. Why wait for the stores when you can save money and get them all now!